Wkurwiadełko
by marta madzia
Summary: Amerykańska ignorancja niejednego wyprowadziła z równowagi, a jeśli nawet Litwa ucieka przed nią do Polski, to znaczy, że ideał sięgnął bruku. Cóż może lepiej ukoić nerwy przyjaciela, jak nie wyjazd w góry? Szczególnie, że przy


N/A: Miałam potrzebę napisania czegoś, co nie będzie się ciągnęło przez trzydzieści stron. No i w końcu napisałam. Ósmy cud świata to to nie jest, ale liczę, że będzie się czytało choć w połowie tak przyjemnie, jak mi się to tworzyło. :) Tagi: obyczajówka Postaci: Litwa [Taurys Laurinaitis], Polska [Feliks Łukasiewicz], niekanoniczne: Słowacja [Michaela Machacková]  
>Ostrzeżenia: klną i raczą się trunkami wysokoprocentowymi.<p>Wkurwidełko<p>

- No i mnie kurwica wzięła – zakończył Taurys i dla poprawy efektu uderzył o blat kuflem. Piwo w środku zachowało się tak jak oczekiwała tego od niego fizyka i się częściowo wychlustało na stół. Taurys nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. Feliks również. Piwo piwem, a relacja Taurysa relacją Taurysa. To drugie zdecydowanie było ciekawsze. Przytrafiało mu się rzadziej, bo po piwo mógł pójść do Żabki i je sobie kupić. Wkurzenie Taurysa było trudniejsze. Albo raczej, jeśli chciał, to umiał zrobić to wręcz perfekcyjnie, ale innym się ta sztuka tak często nie udawała. A zdecydowanie przyjemniejszym – ciekawszym – było popatrzyć i posłuchać, a nie być atakowanym.  
>- No ci się nie dziwię – odezwał się na znak, że słucha i w ogóle jest zainteresowany. Nawet nie udawał. Przecież był. Wręcz podzielał część Taurysowego wkurwa, z tą różnicą, że mu jedynie wmawiano, że mówi po rosyjsku. O bycie częścią Rosji, na szczęście, go nie podejrzewano. Laurinaitis miał widać większego pecha w tej mierze i dlatego w dniu dzisiejszym Feliks się szarpnął i stawiał. Szarpnął się też dnia poprzedniego i tego przed nim również. Był totalnie zarąbisty i spełniał dobre uczynki. - Ja rozumiem, że dla niego Europa to takie małe coś po drugiej stronie globu, gdzie siedzi dużo ludzi i każdy gada innym językiem, ale mógłby się podstaw nauczyć! Feliks przytaknął.<br>- A nie upraszczać sobie. U niego na mapach chyba drukują nazwy w stylu „pasta", „pierwotni imigranci meksykańscy", „żaboland", Anglia, Niemcy, Kocioł, Skandynawia, Rosja i tyle. Feliks zmarszczył brwi. Bardzo mu się nie podobał taki podział, bo on się w ogóle Rosją nie czuł od ponad wieku. Przypuszczał, że Michaela i Josef też by się nieźle obrazili za to uproszczenie. - A to był, kurna, dopiero początek – jęknął Taurys. - Krzyż ci na drogę – orzekł Feliks i wykonał stosowny znak dłonią. – Chcesz jeszcze jedno? – zapytał wskazując na opróżniony w ponad połowie kufel. - Tłok jest, wiec lepiej zamówić wcześniej, a nie siedzieć później o suchym pysku.  
>- Chcę. W ogóle wódki bym się napił, a nie – - Ej, ej, ej! – Feliks wszedł mu w słowo. – Pijemy i obrabiamy dupy tym i owym, a nie się schlewamy, co nie? Jakkolwiek schlewanie się ma swoje uroki, to potem ma się kaca, a ja miałem okropnego kaca jakieś dwa tygodnie temu i wciąż mi się on śni po nocach, więc pijemy i obrabiamy dupy, a nie zalewamy się, ok?<br>Taurys pokiwał głową. Po prawdzie miał ochotę się upić na umór i tak. O skutkach w dniu kolejnym nie myślał. Fakt, że zrobił to Feliks był nieco przerażający. Godził w stwierdzenie, że Łukasiewicz najpierw robi, a potem myśli – a była to jedna z tych rzeczy, które wytyczały swego czasu Litewski światopogląd. - Rozumiem – zapewnił i westchnął ciężko. – Chcę zatem to piwo.  
>- To ja idę stoczyć bitwę z rozentuzjazmowanym tłumem w środku.<br>I tyle go Taurys widział. Zamknął oczy i spróbował wyrugować cały ten szum wokoło, ale na nic były jego próby. Drewniane stoły przed schroniskiem okupowali studenci, rodziny z dziećmi i pojedynczy wędrowcy. W środku było jeszcze gorzej. W ogóle nie wiedział, jakim cudem się tu znalazł. To była jakaś bardzo szemrana sprawa, bo nie wybierał się na ziemie polskie, a się na nich znalazł. Co gorsze nie był pewien jak. Pamiętał, że po tygodniu u Ameryki uznał, że musi czym prędzej się stamtąd wydostać, bo wojna litewsko-amerykańska to nie jest dobry pomysł, a stan jego nerwów groził jej wybuchem. Rozchodziło się o same duperele i wiedział to nawet wtedy, ale istnieje pewna krytyczna ilość drupereli na dobę, jaką może znieść ktoś taki jak on. Chciał więc wrócić do domu, nie bacząc na koszty przebookowania biletu. Los nie byłby sobą, jakby nie okazało się, że do Wilna dostać się może tylko z pięcioma przesiadkami w koszmarnych odstępach czasowych, bo brak innych biletów. Właśnie wył nad niesprawiedliwością świata i sprawdzał, czy może jakoś przez Rosję by nie mógł, bo miał jeszcze ważna wizę, gdy wparował Alfred z jakimś tekstem w cyrylicy i chciał, aby mu to przeczytać. Rzecz okazała się dowcipem i to nie śmiesznym według Taurysa. I wtedy stwierdził, że chce się znaleźć gdziekolwiek blisko Wilna i gdzie wiedzą, że Litwa jest suwerennym państwem od dwudziestu lat. Trzy dni później wylądował w Warszawie. Teraz był w górach, zdecydowanie za daleko od Wilna. W ogóle góry nie były jego domeną. Morze, równiny – tak. Góry – nie. Feliks skwitował to jakimś mętnym tłumaczeniem, że jemu – Taurysowi – trzeba chyba przewietrzyć mózg w jakimś nowym otoczeniu, żeby się wszystko nie kojarzyło. I wywiózł go tu. Gdy tu jechali próbował prześledzić jego tok rozumowania i nawet widział w tym sens, ale nadal nie wiedział, czemu się zgodził. Przecież chciał wrócić do Wilna, prawda? Chciał tam być, przejść się po znajomych ulicach i do śniadania przeczytać wszystkie dzienniki wydawane rano, żeby się napatrzeć na swój własny język. A był tu. - Przynajmniej Feliks stawia – powiedział sam do siebie i wychylił kufel. Spojrzał w niebo. Było niebieskie tym rodzajem niebieskiego, który kojarzył mu się z niewieloma rzeczami. To nie był odcień morza – Bałtyk rzadko, kiedy był niebieski. Musiała być prawdziwa flauta i wtedy niebo odbijało się w nim jak w lustrze. Ale tak poza tym, to z całą pewnością nie był kolor tego morza. To nie był też kolor z flagi Rosji – wzdrygnął się. Czemu go naszło na to, tego nie wiedział. Nie chciał wiedzieć. Tymczasem niebieskość spływała z nieba na ziemię i zalewała mu myśli. Eduard ma taki we fladze – pomyślał i nie obudziło to w nim żadnych nowych emocji, ale przynajmniej uciszyło poprzednie. Jego mózg sklasyfikował kolor nieba i teraz zadowalał się samym patrzeniem na nie. Nie dorabiał teorii, nie doszukiwał się sensu… Robię się paranoikiem – pomyślał i roześmiał się. – Mesjasz narodów i paranoik; dobrani jak w korcu maku. Odwrócił wzrok w stronę sąsiedniego stołu. Czarne kwiaty na moment przesłoniły mu świat i musiał zamrugać kilkakrotnie, aby się ich pozbyć i zobaczyć, jak mała dziewczynka pokazuje ojcu język. No cóż. Też czasem miał ochotę pokazać komuś język, niestety zwykle sytuacje nie były ku temu. A szkoda. - Jeny! Kogo moje oczy widzą! – zawołał ktoś nieopodal i wobec tych wszystkich ludzi wokoło Tauryus mógł założyć, że nie chodziło o niego, a jednak od razu uznał, że to o nim była mowa. Paranoja. Oderwał wzrok od rozbawionej dziewczynki, spojrzał w przeciwną stronę i odruchowo zacisnął mocniej dłoń na kuflu. Fatum? Czasami naprawdę się zastanawiał, czy w swoim ciężkim dzięcięctwie nie wpadł na jakimś trakcie na matkę Słowiankę Zachodnią i jej na stopę nie nadepnął tak boleśnie, że przeklęła zemstą swego potomstwa po wsze czasy. To też oczywiście była paranoja i wyolbrzymienie. Czechy i Słowacja to były takie dwa odległe kraje, o których, na co dzień nie myślał, więc nie mogło być mowy o żadnym fatum, ale w tej krótkiej chwili miał wątpliwości. Tymczasem Michaela bez pytania wmeldowała się na ławę na wprost niego.  
>- Co cię na dalekie południe zagnało? – zapytała życzliwie. Uśmiechała się i on sam zupełnie podświadomie się uśmiechnął.<br>- Terapia odstresowująca po tygodniu w towarzystwie Alfreda – odpowiedział bardzo poważnie i roześmiał się sam z siebie. - Odstersowująca ciebie u Feliksa, to się musiało dziać! Trudno było zaprzeczyć. Sam w końcu nieco nie dowierzał temu, że tu jest, ale fakt był faktem. - Moment, ale jesteś tu sam? – zapytała po chwili.  
>- Feliks jest w środku w kolejce – odparł, a Michaela gwałtownie poderwała się z miejsca. - O! Oby jeszcze w niej był! Zaraz wracam! – zawołała i po chwili zniknęła za drzwiami schroniska. Znowu został sam ze swoimi myślami. Skupił się na piwie, bo myśli nadal miał dość ponure. Oczywiście nie powiedział mu, że wyjeżdża wcześniej, bo ma go tak cholernie dość, że –<br>- Już jestem. – Michaela pojawiła się z powrotem. Niosła tacę z piwem. Chciał wstać i jej pomóc, ale kazała mu siedzieć. – Jestem dużą dziewczynką, trzy kufle na tacy uniosę – zapewniła. – Feliks zaraz dojdzie. Czeka na bigosik. Na pierwsze danie zupka chmielowa, na drugie en razy odgotowana kapusta o tej niezwykłej właściwości, że z każdym odgotowaniem stawała się lepsza. Czary. Polskie w dodatku, a to ponoć Czechy miał inklinacje w tym kierunku. Feliks wolał dać komuś w pysk. Taurys podzielał tę preferencję. - To teraz słucham – powiedziała sadowiąc się na swoim poprzednim miejscu. – Jakim cudem ty się odstresowujesz tutaj? W pełni rozumiem, że to urocze miejsce, ale tak delikatnie mówiąc, to zupełnie ci nie po drodze. Co innego ja na gościnnych występach u Rodericha lub na odwrót, bo mamy do siebie przysłowiowy rzut beretem, ale tutaj, to… - zamyśliła się, choć było to raczej coś na pokaz, a nie faktyczny stan umysłu. Taurys westchnął, a ona dodała. – No w Warszawie jakbyś się przypadkiem znalazł, to rozumiem. Ale jesteśmy przy południowej granicy Felka i nijak nie mogę dojść, jakim cudem, żeś się tu znalazł. A jestem ciekawa.  
>- Przypadkiem. - Felkowym? – zapytała rozbawiona.<br>- Tak – odparł po chwili zastanowienia. – Wpaść na niego na Warszawie Centralnej, to z pewnością bardzo Felkowy Zbieg Okoliczności. Roześmiali się oboje i takich ich zastał Feliks. Zmierzył siostrę i przyjaciela wzrokiem nieco poddającym wątpliwości ich poczytalność. Zwłaszcza w chwili, gdy spojrzeli na niego i zanieśli się jeszcze większym śmiechem. Chrząknął, ale został zignorowany. Drugą próbę sobie odpuścił. Po prostu usiadł koło siostry. Z tacki zdjął plastikowy talerz z bigosem i równie plastikowe sztućce, sięgnął jeszcze po piwo, mruknął smacznego i zaczął jeść. Taurys poczuł, że zaraz popłacze się ze śmiechu. Michaela już płakała, ale właśnie zaczęła się starać spoważnieć na chwilę. Naprawdę była głodna, a jedzenie i śmianie się było prostym sposobem posłania się na tamten świat. Bardzo głupim w dodatku zważywszy na wszystko inne, co przeżyła. - No Feluś, nie bocz się – zażartowała.  
>Ręka Feliksa zatrzymała się w połowie drogi od talerza do ust. - Nie boczę się – odpowiedział.<br>Taurys przewrócił oczami, co można było przetłumaczyć na: akurat! Feliks wzruszył ramionami i skupił uwagę na siostrze.  
>- Co ty tu robisz, tak w ogóle i w szczególe. Ja rozumiem, że miałaś ochotę po górach połazić, ale tak generalnie to masz ich dużo u siebie, więc? - Mam – odparła. – Ale przy okazji wybieram się do Ludowita i mi było po drodze.<br>Feliks miał na końcu języka pytanie, o co takiego pokłóciła się z Josefem, bo o coś musiała, skoro pchała się tędy , a przez Czechy miała bliżej. W ostatniej chwili skopał ciekawość i zanotował w pamięci, aby napisać na dniach maila do Josefa i zapytać go, jakim chamem był. Tak dla zasady. - Do Ludka? – zdziwił się szczerze. – Po co?  
>- Posłuchać o tym coście z Joszką wyprawiali wtedy, gdy ja byłam za mała żeby to pamiętać. - Akurat on to pamięta! – prychnął i zwątpił patrząc na minę Michaeli. Tak naprawdę, to przecież nie można było być pewnym, co się w Ludowitowej pamięci czai. Na co dzień był niepoprawnym optymistą i zakładał, że nie ma tam nic, co by mogło go skompromitować. Jednak w gorsze dni, był pewien, że w te lepsze nie ma racji i wspomnień Łużyc należy się bać. – Się Taurys ciesz, że starszego rodzeństwa nie masz – mruknął. Laurinaitis przewrócił oczami. Fakt, że uwaga znów skupiła się na nim, jakoś go nie uszczęśliwiał. - A tam, fajnie jest. – Michaela pogroziła bratu widelcem. – Choć w twoim przypadku, to byłbyś chyba w położeniu Joszka i Felka, a Raivis czerpałby korzyści. - Tylko tego mi do szczęścia potrzeba – mruknął i wpakował do ust taką porcję bigosu, że przez jakiś czas mógł się w rozmowie nie udzielać. - No właśnie, nie dobijaj go – ulitował się Feliks. – Ja chyba jeszcze połowy nie słyszałem, z tego, co się u Alfreda wydarzyło, ale to chyba był wybitnie pechowy tydzień. Też u niego czasami bywam i takiej serii nie miałem.<br>- Peszek.  
>- Ano – Feliks zaciągnął po Joszkowemu i wyszczerzył się. Taurys miał ochotę powiedzieć, co o takim Peszku myśli, bo też nie pierwszy raz odwiedził Alfreda, ale za to pierwszy raz się tak wkurzył, jednak przeżuwany bigos mu to chwilowo uniemożliwił. Sam był sobie winien, nawet nie zaprzeczał. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego pech nie był tak szybki jak on sam w opuszczaniu Nowego Świata i tam został. A co za tym idzie on się tu zaraz tym bigosem nie zakrztusi. Feliks tymczasem trajkotał, będąc w stanie jakoś pogodzić picie, jedzenie i streszczanie Michaeli tego, co już wiedział. Taurys nie był pewien czy jest mu za to wdzięczny. Oszczędzało to kłopotu tłumaczenia samemu, ale w sumie mogłoby pozostać w ogóle niewypowiedziane. Zapomniane. Zjedzone przez sklerozę dziejów. - Ostatnio ktoś gdzieś myślał, że ja po rosyjsku mówię – roześmiała się Michaela. – Nie pytam gdzie miał uszy. Feliks zdławił śmiech. - Raczej ich nie miał. Z tym językiem to standard. Nudny już. W dodatku chyba nieuleczalny.<br>- Ale żeby mnie pytać, czy Litwa to w Rosji? – jęknął ledwo przełknął. – Tyle, co się wtedy pocieszyłem, bo Alfred wyjaśnił za mnie, że już nie. Ja już wyjaśniałem to kilka razy wcześniej jakimś innym osobom, z którymi on się nie wiadomo, czemu chciał zaprzyjaźniać. Michaela pokiwała głową na znak uznania, ale trudno było orzec czego. Tego, że to tyle razy wyjaśniał, czy tego, że Alfred wziął to na siebie. Feliks przypuszczał, że to drugie. Widmo Michaeli sprzed jakiegoś czasu pieklącej się o mylenie Słowacji ze Słowenią nawiedziło go na moment. Zdecydowanie w tłumaczeniu rzeczy pozornie oczywistych i wynikających z mapy jego siostra też miała niemałą praktykę. Odsunął pusty już talerz i postawił na nim równie próżny kufel, żeby plastikowe cholerstwo nie odleciało w siną dal. Taurys opowiadał o tych wcześniejszych razach, które zdarzając się rzadziej pewnikiem by go nie ruszyły, ale w ostatnim tygodniu występowały stadnie. Biedny Alfred, przynajmniej za tę część Liciowego wkurwa nie odpowiadał bezpośrednio, ale zsumowało się to z resztą i bach. Taurys poleciał. Feliks nie słuchał uważnie. Tę cześć już znał. Ciekaw był tej drugiej, która sprawiła, że przelała się czara. Taurys nie chciał o tym mówić przedwczoraj, kiedy go Feliks zbeształ z góry na dół, za pomysł nocowania w jakimś hostelu w Warszawie zamiast u niego. Żachnął się, że to go wręcz obraża, co było absolutną prawdą. Takim chamem nie był, aby się przyjacielowi wiekowemu kazać po hostelach włóczyć. Wczoraj też Taurys milczał jak zaklęty ilekroć zeszło, na: skoro do tego mylenia i tych pytań w sumie jesteś przyzwyczajony, to czemu w końcu siadłeś, przebookowałeś bilet i wyjechałeś przed czasem? Teraz, Feliks zerknął na siostrę; zyskał niespodziewaną pomoc i liczył, że się w końcu czegoś dowie. I nie chodziło tu jedynie o zaspokojenie jego wygłodniałej ciekawości – choć nie zaprzeczał, był ciekaw. Po prostu uważał, że należy się porządnie z takich wkurwów wygadać, pobluzgać i pozwolić by ciśnienie opadło. Był pewien, że nie jedna wykrzyczana przez tego, czy tamtego kurwa pozwoliła mu uniknąć osiągnięcia sukcesu w statystyce samobójstw. Taurys natomiast był inną historią…  
>- Mnie i Raivisa też mylą.<br>- Litva, Lotyšsko – Michaela powiedziała to bardziej do siebie niż do nich. – Jak dla mnie niepodobne.  
>- Lietuva, Latvija – uzupełnił Taurys i rozłożył bezradnie ramiona.<br>- Litwa. Łotwa. Totalnie niepodobne. W angielskim też, widać skądinąd się pomyłka bierze – Feliks w końcu włączył się do rozmowy. Samo słuchanie i rozmyślanie sprawiło, że był już w jednej trzeciej kufla, gdy tamci ledwie dochodzili do połowy. – Ale to się ciągnie od lat, więc czemu cię nagle to tak trafiło? Taurys spochmurniał, co było do przewidzenia, i skupił się na piwie. - Głuchota selektywna – mruknął Feliks. - Nie będę przy ludziach gadał.  
>- O! Postęp. Zawsze możemy iść do pokoju. Misi zaraz załatwię dostawkę – stwierdził. – Nie spieszy ci się chyba aż tak?<br>- Nie – odparła i Laurinaitis nie był pewien czy ma się cieszyć, czy nie. - Chętnie zostanę. - Postanowione!  
>Taurysowi pozostało jedynie odprowadzenie Feliksa wzrokiem. Nie miał wątpliwości, że uda mu się załatwić dostawkę, choćby ją mieli na poczekaniu wystrugać. I nie żeby mu bardzo obecność Michaeli wadziła. W sumie w ogóle. - Jeśli masz ochotę zapuszkować się z tym co ci leży na wątrobie na wieki, to lepiej wykorzystaj tę chwilę i uciekaj. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Nie uśmiechała się. Patrzyła na ścieżkę, którą ludzie odchodzili ze schroniska. Zrobiło się już późne popołudnie i czas było wracać na dół, do miasta. Zrobiło się ciszej, chłodniej i ciemniej. Rzekłby nawet, że jakoś tak refleksyjnie.<br>- On nie odpuści – dodała.  
>- Wiem. Wiedziałem w chwili, gdy oznajmił mi, że mnie tu wywozi – zapewnił. – Nie uciekłem wtedy, więc teraz już za późno.<br>- To zabrzmiało jak wyrok – roześmiała się.  
>- To jest wyrok – zawtórował jej. – I może i sprawiam wrażenie absolutnego pesymisty i… puszki? Ale… Nie no, to było tak absurdalne, że tego nie można zachować dla siebie!<p>

Wyglądali niczym studenci na weekendowym wypadzie w góry. Michaela zajęła łóżko pierwotnie należące do Feliksa. Siedziała na nim oparta o ścianę i piła piwo z kufla. Sam Feliks okupował podłogę. Zakosił kilka poduszek i stworzył z nich całkiem wygodne oparcie. Wszystko zaś okrasił komentarzem, że jeśli przyjdzie mu zaliczyć przysłowiową glebę, to spadając się za bardzo nie obije. Taurys siedział na krześle przy stoliku. Nogi miał oparte od drugie krzesło, którym wcześniej wzgardził Feliks. Leżąca na parapecie komórka łapała jakieś czeskie radio i dawała podkład muzyczny. - No to ja chcę usłyszeć te absurdy – oznajmiła Michaela uśmiechając się przy tym słodko. Na widok takiego uśmiechu każdy przeciętny mężczyzna powinien szybko zrobić rachunek sumienia i podjąć decyzję, o czym lepiej nie mówić. Taurys właśnie przelatywał w myślach listę różnych pomysłów Alfreda, które doprowadziły go do wyjazdu. Feliks tymczasem poparł siostrę, no kto by się tego nie spodziewał? - Na wstępie – zaczął Taurys – zaznaczam, że miałem kiepski humor już lecąc do Alfreda. Fakt, że mi się jeden samolot spóźnił trzy godziny, a mój bagaż dotarł do DC przez Singapur, dwa dni, po mnie tylko pogorszyły sprawę. Trzy dni ulewy chyba dobiły. Rodzeństwo pokiwało głowami na znak, że przyjęło to do wiadomości, a teraz chce poznać szczegóły rozmów, a nie warunki pogodowe po drugiej stronie globu.  
>- Piliśmy.<br>Feliks gwizdnął.  
>- Tylko piwo.<br>Michaela zaśmiała się.  
>- Co stanowi małe pocieszenie, bo Alfred upija się tym tylko nieco wolniej niż wódką i rzyga rano, a nie jeszcze tego samego wieczoru – uściślił.<br>Michaela zaśmiała się znowu. - Piliśmy więc to piwo na bezpiecznym gruncie, bo u niego w domu. W dodatku bez jakiś jego znajomych. Za oknem znowu lało. Zaznaczam, że znowu, bo poprzedni dzień stanowił słoneczną katorgę. Pogodzie wyraźnie… - zawahał się na moment nad tym, jakiego słowa powinien użyć.  
>- Odpierdalało – poratował Feliks. - Można tak powiedzieć. Za oknem lało, my siedzieliśmy w salonie, telewizor rechotał jakimś programem z Comedy Central bodajże. Nieważne. Byliśmy bez tych jego znajomych i na początku mnie to cieszyło, bo nie istniała konieczność się gryzienia w język, aby nie palnąć czegoś w stylu „a pamiętasz jak w 1923…", bo wedle praw ludzkich w 1923 żadnego z nas nie było jeszcze w planach. Jak czas pokazał, z tymi znajomymi było jednak lepiej. Zaczęło się gdzieś po drugim lub trzecim piwie.<br>- Czyim? – zainteresował się Feliks. Taurys przewrócił oczami. Jakby to było takie ważne, czyim? - Jego – odpowiedział. – Moim też. Piliśmy równo. Nie planowałem się tam upić. To by było –  
>- Taurys upija się na refleksyjnie – wszedł mu w słowo Feliks. Zwracał się z tym do Michaeli. - Wiem – odparła kobieta. Obmawiany miał ochotę wleźć pod stół, ale za dużo z tym było zachodu. - A ty na wielki spisek dziejów i żal nieskończony – odwdzięczył się. - Bla, bla, bla – mruknął Feliks. – No to piliście to piwo, telepudło się śmiało, na razie jeszcze absurdów nie widzę. Może jakbyście się polską wódką spijali, to bym to uznał za absurd, ale tak to…<br>- Rozmawialiśmy. - Twórcze.  
>- Weź mi nie przerywaj, dobra?<br>- Już siedzę cicho. – Feliks uniósł dłonie w geście poddania się. – Nie bij, nie kop, nie gryź!  
>- Nie pamiętam, jakim cudem doszliśmy do tego w rozmowie. Może w ogóle nie doszliśmy i była to tylko luźna myśl Alfreda, którą powiedział na głos, a nie zachował dla siebie. Nie mniej w pewnym momencie padło pytanie o to, czy ja i Iwan coś ten tego. Piwo stanęło mi w gardle, omal się tam nim nie udusiłem. Oczywiście zaprzeczyłem i myślałem, że to będzie koniec tematu. I tak, byłem naiwny. Wiem. Nie uśmiechajcie się tak oboje. Rodzeństwo spojrzało na siebie. Na twarzach mieli odmalowaną świętą niewinność i Taurys przez moment zastanawiał się, jak można znieść graniczenie z tą dwójką na raz przez dłuższy czas. - Wiemy, jaka jest wiedza Alfreda o historii i geografii. Dość powiedzieć, że marna, więc miałem podstawy do tej naiwności. A on tymczasem, tutaj Felek przestań się durnie uśmiechać, bo będzie o tobie (Łukasiewicz posłuchał, sic!), wyszedł ze sprawą Wilna. Że przecież wtedy, to z Iwanem byłem… to jest cytat. No to mu spróbowałem wytłumaczyć, że tak ogólnie, to byłem sam ze sobą i po prostu liczyłem na wsparcie militarne i polityczne, a nie to, co wyszło. Tłumacz to komuś, kto z jednej strony ma Meksyk, z drugiej Williamsa a tak to graniczy z oceanami. Nie prosi o pomoc tylko lata z nią do innych. Godzinę mi zajęło wperswadowanie mu, że ja i Iwan, to jakaś koszmarna plotka i nawet nie chcę wiedzieć skąd ona przyszła. Że gdyby coś było, to chyba bym nie był pierwszym, który ogłosił, że dziękuje ZSRR i idzie na własne. - Kryzys w związku – powiedział cicho Feliks, ale i tak wszyscy to usłyszeli.<br>Taurys rzucił w niego kapciem. Nic nie powiedział, nie ostrzegł w żaden sposób i w dodatku trafił. - Ej! To nie ja tak myślę, tylko mówię, co on mógł pomyśleć! Wiesz, jakie są amerykańskie filmy. Wielka miłość, a potem jej, sorry, coś odwala, robi scenę, wyprowadza się i wytacza proces. Taurys przewrócił oczami. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczał i po prostu pił piwo. Feliks bawił się kosmykiem swoich włosów. Piwo mu się już skończyło. Kolejne stało w misce z zimną wodą na stole, ale po nie musiałby wstać. - Przecież ja wiem, że to nie tak było – odezwał się w końcu. – Byłem tam po sąsiedzku, to wiem. Michaela westchnęła i wstała z łóżka. Przeciągnęła się. Obaj mężczyźni odruchowo spojrzeli w jej stronę i przez chwilę po prostu patrzyli. Odwrócili wzrok dopiero, gdy popatrzyła na nich i pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową. Podeszła do stołu i wzięła sobie drugie piwo. Otworzyła butelkę o butelkę i zaczęła powoli zawartość do kufla. Przez cały ten czas żaden z nich się nie odezwał, a ona nie czuła się w pozycji do przerywania tej ciszy. Wrażenie, że na to milczenie składają się tysiące niewypowiedzianych rzeczy było zbyt silne, aby spróbowała się wmieszać. Odstawiła pustą butelkę i otworzyła kolejną. Postawiła ją na podłodze koło brata. Uśmiechnął się i skinął głową w podziękowaniu. Spojrzała na butelkę Taurysa. Jemu się jeszcze nie skończyło, ale najwięcej mówił, więc to nie zaskakiwało. - W zasadzie, to Iwan kochał nas wszystkich – mruknął Feliks. – Miłością wielką, brutalną i nieodwzajemnioną. - Taaaaaa. Wszyscy będą jednością z Rosjąąąąąą…  
>- A gówno! Liberte! – żachnął się Feliks i uderzył pustą butelką o podłogę. Sięgnął po tę zostawioną przez Michaelę i uniósł ją w górę. – Zdrowie!<br>- Zdrowie…  
>- Zdrowie.<br>- To, co było dalej, Taurys? Nie mówię, że to póki co, to było mało, ale… - Feliks zawiesił głos i zmrużył oczy.  
>- Potem Alfred przyjął w końcu do wiadomości, że to była plotka i dalej w to nie wnikał. I byłoby ok., jakby nie padło pytanie: a Prusy?<br>Feliks zakrztusił się skutecznie. Przez moment walczył o oddech, a pozostała dwójka patrzyła. Gdzieś w myślach odbijało im się, że pewnikiem należałoby mu pomóc, ale żywioł polski nie takie rzeczy przeżył i trudno się było zmobilizować do opuszczenia wygodnego miejsca. - Ty i Gilbert – powiedział Feliks cicho, bo na nic innego nie pozwalały mu chwilowo płuca. – No graniczyliście, praliście się. Byliście na mnie cięci. Dobra, przyznaję, to ma jakiś sens.  
>- Feliks! - No co, staram się być logiczny?<br>Taurys jęknął. Świat się walił! Majowie nie pomylili się w rachunkach. - Do wojaczki też obaj byliście skorzy –  
>- Ale nic między nami nie było.<br>- Serio, serio? - Osioł.  
>Michaela parsknęła śmiechem. Miała w głowie jakiś komentarz o starym dobrym małżeństwie, ale zachowała go dla siebie, bo mieć ich dwóch przeciwko sobie, nie było zbyt rozsądnym. Najpierw by jej udowodnili, że tę starość należy skreślić, potem że małżeństwa nie było – była umowa. Nie była pewna tej „dobroci", ale na fali ogólnego negowania, też by pewnie dali radę.<br>- Ty mi z osłami nie wyjeżdżaj, bo zostaniesz ogrem. Tylko nie zielonym. Zielony masz na fladze i niech tam zostanie. Wracając do osoby Gilbcia, to serio, ma to więcej sensu niż swatanie cię z Wanią. Nie żeby mi się to podobało. Obawiam się, że na dłuższą metę Gilbert też nie byłby wniebowzięty. Bez urazy.  
>Wzrok Taurysa świadczył o tym, że urażony się jednak poczuł. Pytanie, czemu Feliks tak uważa zachował dla siebie, bo mimo wszystko wolał chyba nie wiedzieć. Zbyt dogłębne poznanie samego siebie czasami naprawdę nie było najwłaściwszym z posunięć. Odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał w sufit. Deski ściemniały przez lata. Wzdłuż niektórych ciągnęły się płytkie pęknięcia, w których może czasami coś żyło. Przez moment miał nawet wrażenie, że widzi tam jakiś ruch (pająk?), ale gdy zamrugał, to albo się stworzenie schowało, albo go tam od początku nie było. Feliks z Michaelą kłócili się o coś co zrobił ten-palant-Czechy do spółki z Gilbertem wtedy-a-wtedy. Nie miał pojęcia, o co im dokładnie chodziło. Nie było go tam – gdziekolwiek to tam było – i chyba nie żałował. Czasami w ogóle trochę Czechom współczuł takiej rodziny. On sam miał Raivisa. Pomijając słabość do wódki i karabinu nie stanowił on trudnego towarzystwa. Czasami wręcz było to najlepsze z możliwych. Teraz na przykład mógłby siedzieć w mieszkaniu na ostatnim piętrze ryskiej kamienicy i zapijać wspomnienia tych plot, plotek i ploteczek, którymi go Alfred uraczył. A był w górach z Feliksem i Michaelą, która z sobie tylko znanych powodów („bo tak" nie stanowiło dla Taurysa wyczerpującej odpowiedzi) połączyła wyjazd rodzinny z górskim włóczykijstwem. Tylko Czech brakowało, aby poczuł się przygnieciony zachodniosłowiańskim żywiołem. Tyle dobrego, że taki cud i zbieg okoliczności się nie zdarzy – pomyślał. Michaela już im oznajmiła, że Czechy jest na swojej niemal dwumiesięcznej objazdówce po własnych festiwalach piwnych. Feliks przyjął tę wiadomość z radością. - Taurys? Wilno, mamy problem, personifikacja Republiki Litewskiej nie odpowiada na wywołanie – Feliks odezwał się głośniej i z udawanym angielskim akcentem.<br>Michaela roześmiała się.  
>- Tak?<br>- O, kontakt odzyskany – ucieszył się Polska. - Alarm odwołany. Taurys, z ciekawości, czy z Austrią też chciał cię Alfred sparować?  
>- Co? Po pierwsze on powtarzał plotki –<br>- Bronisz go? – Feliks wszedł mu w słowo.  
>- Stwierdzam fakt. Po drugie, skąd się tobie Austria w głowie urodził?<br>- Brakujące ogniwo do moich trzech zaborców. – Feliks wzruszył ramionami. – Tak mi się po prostu skojarzył.  
>- Nie z Austrią i mną plotek nie miał. Bardziej na północ niż na południe mu to szło.<br>- Estonia? – Feliks zdziwił się. - No i co robisz takie wielkie oczy? – Taurys wzruszył ramionami.  
>- T… Tak jakoś. Nic takiego. Ot tak… - No tak – Michaela zastanawiała się na głos. - Z Łotwą, to by było nie po bożemu, a Ameryka na to raczej patrzy. A jak tak dalej patrzeć, to Estonia jakoś sam się nasuwa. Zwłaszcza jak rozważać tylko historię najnowszą. I się nie biliście tak.<br>- TAK to nie, ale kiedyś jednak trochę. Poza tym on byłby z tego chyba jeszcze mniej szczęśliwy na dłuższą metę jak Gilbert – stwierdził Taurus i wzruszył ramionami. – Ja chyba też. Moja cierpliwość ma swoje granice, a jak to się opowiada… Pewnego dnia Estończyk złapał złotą rybkę, ale zanim skończył mówić życzenie, ona już zdechła – zakończył ciężkim, teatralnym westchnięciem i wzniósł butelkę w niemym toaście za nieszczęsną rybkę. – Jest jeszcze kwestia Raivisa – dodał i pociągnął duży łyk piwa. – Dość zasadnicza w sumie.  
>- Tak? – zaciekawiła się Michaela.<br>- Istnieje poważna groźba, że by mnie wykorzystał jako tarczę strzelniczą. A on oko ma do tego dobre. – Taurys przewrócił oczami. – Mord w rodzinie, a ta rodzina mała w dodatku.  
>- Finlandia, by mu jeszcze pewnie karabin pożyczył.<br>- Nie pocieszasz mnie, Feliks.  
>- Nawet nie zamierzałem – zarzekł się Polska. – No, ale jeśli nic między wami nie było i nie ma, to przecież nie masz się, czego obawiać, co nie? - Chyba że kluczowe było to „na dłuższa metę" – wtrąciła się Michaela. Taurys spojrzał na nią jak na jakieś wyjątkowo odstręczające stworzenie i w myślach błagał, aby Feliks tej myśli nie podchwycił. Z Alfredem łatwiej się o tym rozmawiało. Dla niego, to były imiona i twarze, o których wiedział niewiele. Tymczasem zachodniosłowiańskie rodzeństwo aż za dobrze znało bohaterów tej tragifarsy. - Kluczowa była złota rybka – odparł. – Zgłodniałem. Feliks wydał z siebie pełne zawodu jęknięcie. Michaela również. - Idę po jakieś chipsy – dodał.<p>

- Chipsy przyszły – oznajmił Feliks ledwie Taurys przekroczył próg. - W zasadzie to ciastka – sprostował. Rzucił Feliksowi jedną paczkę, drugą podał Michaeli, a z trzecią usiał na swoim krześle. Zzuł buty i z powrotem oparł nogi o wolne miejsce. – Glukoza.  
>- Dzięki. Tak się z Misią zastanawialiśmy, czy wśród tych różnych mniej lub bardziej dziwnych partnerów dla ciebie wymienił Alfred Nataszkę?<br>- Do czego zmierzasz? - Do niczego – zapewnił Feliks i Taurys był pewien, że tak jest naprawdę. Nie wiedział skąd to wie. Chyba przemawiały przez niego lata doświadczenia. Roześmiał się w myślach.  
>Michaela przyglądała się im z boku. Obserwowanie ich było równie ciekawe, jak uczestniczenie w rozmowie. Była wdzięczna ślepemu losowi, że się jej Octi popsuła akurat tu w okolicy i mechanik mógł ją naprawić dopiero na pojutrze. Oczywiście nie zamierzała tego na głos mówić, bo wtedy nie siedzieliby tutaj, tylko na dole i Feliks osobiście by jej auto na kanał wziął, i zobaczył co i jak. Komentowałby przy tym to, jak to ona o nią nie dba i jak to Czechy na pewno tego czy tamtego nie dopilnował, jak ostatnim razem Octi naprawiał. A tak byli w górach, w schronisku. Za oknem było już ciemno i cicho. Można było wręcz zapomnieć o reszcie świata. Uśmiechnęła się, ale eks Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów zbyt była zajęta sobą, aby zwrócić na to uwagę. Jakoś się atmosfera z rozchichotanej na melancholijną zmieniła. Może to przez te ciastka. Obejrzała dokładnie papierek i przeczytała słowacką wersje składu. E330, E472e, E223…- żeby jeszcze wiedziała co jest czym i za co odpowiada.<br>- Wymienił. - Nataszka niebrzydka – stwierdził Feliks i zapakował sobie do ust całe okrągłe ciastko. Żuł je dłuższą chwilę, a potem popił piwem. - Tylko ten charakterek - Olena też niczego sobie, tylko ta niezaradność - Za kozaków inna była. – Feliks zapatrzył się w przestrzeń z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy. Wspomnienia wracały do niego i były tak żywe, jakby to wszystko wydarzyło się zaledwie wczoraj. – Się tacy Prusacy modlili, co by na Francuzów na przykład wpaść, a nie na Kozaków. A potem jej zaczęło wiary w siebie brakować. Niestety. - Wszystko się zmienia.  
>- Panta rhei – powiedział cicho Feliks.<br>- Ty już nie pij.  
>- Będę. - Lepiej nie.<br>Polska prychnął i duszkiem wypił trzecią część butelki.  
>- Wy to obaj macie ciągoty do wschodnich – odezwała się Michaela, bo już zaczynała mieć wrażenie, że o niej zapomnieli. Odwrócili głowy w jej stronę i wzruszyli ramionami. Się kłócić nie zmierzali. Nie było sensu. - Widać takie przeznaczenie. Teoretycznie Josef też na wschód patrzył – zauważył Feliks i rzucił siostrze rozbawione spojrzenie. Chrząknęła. - Szwecja kiedyś na Finlandię, też wschód – dodał Taurys. - Austria na Elżkę. Też na wschód. Spisek dziejów, cholera!<br>- A nie mówiłem, że się spijasz na spisek dziejów? - Nie jestem pijany. Jeszcze! Iwan powinien na Japonię polecieć w takim razie. Albo Kanadę. By się Alfred zdziwił! - Nie przypominaj mi póki co –  
>- Dobrze już dobrze – przerwał mu. - Ale ciekawe on te plotki wyciągnął. Ciekawe, z kim jeszcze cię tam parowali. Wania, Gilbert, Eduard… Może ja powinienem taki transparent walnąć: My się Litwie skurwić nie pozwolimy – Feliks zaczął się śmiać. - To z takiego filmu jego i Joszki – wyjaśniła Michaela chichocząc tylko nieco mniej niż brat.<br>Taurys skrzywił się patrząc na to rozbawione towarzystwo. On naprawdę wolałby nie wiedzieć, z kim jeszcze go chciano swatać za jego plecami lub wręcz myślano, że się sam wyswatał.  
>- Nie powiem ile plotek miał odnośnie ciebie – powiedział ponuro i Feliks momentalnie spoważniał. – Z Gilbertem, z Ludwigiem, z Iwanem, z Anglią, z Francją…<br>Polska wyglądał jakby bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć, tylko akurat uciekły mu wszystkie adekwatne słowa. - Może ten transparent to raczej: My się eks Rzeczpospolitej Obojga Narodów skurwić nie pozwolimy – zaproponowała Michaela. Spojrzeli na nią i westchnęli ciężko. Uśmiechnęła się do nich. – To ja jednak pójdę załatwić coś mocniejszego – zadecydowała. – Rozliczać się będziemy jutro. Nie zaprotestowali. Jeden wpatrywał się w sufit, drugi w podłogę.

Das ende 


End file.
